Luminous Code's Fumouchi Performance: Stage 16
Performers: '[[Luminous Code|''Luminous Code]] * '''Episode: 7 * Song: 'Goodbye * '''Coords: 'Blue Rosy Coord ( Izzy), Blue Trench Coord ( Lava), and Nightly Fall Coord ( Ryuu) * 'Appeal: 'Flower Of Memories * 'Stage: '''Time Travel Stage Start Before their performance started, an announcement came out, " Um, hello?" Izzy's voice is heard on the speaker " Thank you all for coming here today. Yasutake Amber, if you're out there! Please! Tell us that you're safe and sound! If anyone of you found someone lost and scared, please help them. Don't let them be alone in this kind of state...Amber, I hope you are alright. Please listen to our song; Goodbye" Izzy voice sounded to be very fragile Performance Lyrics ���������������� ������������, ���������������� ��������, and ���������������� �������� As the instrumental begins to play. The clock opens up. Rising up from the clock's portal are Izzy, Lava, and Ryuu in the exact order. Though they seemed to look very different, more young, they seem to be their younger selves when they started attending Daybreak Academy. Dressed in all white. The background show's photos of familes that have fallen apart from the Tsunami and familes that are together safe and sound. Izzy steps in front. The bright light focuses on her. Don’t go Don’t say you’re gonna leave me Don’t leave me behind in the memories Don’t look at my tears that can’t hold onto you Just don’t go Don’t be deceived Don’t fall for the temptation Nothing lasts forever When winter passes, spring will come again, you know this Just don’t go Lava steps out of the darkness, joining Izzy in the light. She holds her hand. Smiling at her and hugging her. ''Their unit aura begins to shine through When today is over it feels like tomorrow will be different Will my life be ok without you? Until the day we meet again, Goodbye goodbye Until the faraway day when we meet again, Goodbye, goodbye Izzy sings out her heart. She is releasing her tears. She's never expressed before to anyone. '''Does anyone know, does anyone know How it makes me feel Until the day we meet again, Goodbye goodbye KawaGoodbye, goodbye The light turns away for both Lava and Izzy. It focuses on Ryuu. He comes down the staircase. He is walking towards the crowd with a bitter smile. Don’t believe it Don’t believe in the broken words that scatter Don’t let go of your small heart Remember the promises we made together Tears are falling He walks to Izzy and Lava. Holding Izzy's right hand and then hugs her tightly. The three members slowly swing left and right. Don’t forget Even when things are hard sometimes, it’s OK When you wanna lean on someone, come to me Though I can’t be with you forever It’s just for a moment The three began to radiate pure whiteness. They are slowly changing to their current age. Their outfits break and altered to their assigned coords. When today is over it feels like tomorrow will be different Will my life be ok without you? Until the day we meet again, Goodbye goodbye Until the faraway day when we meet again Goodbye, goodbye Does anyone know, does anyone know How it makes me feel Until the day we meet again, Goodbye goodbye Luminous Code jumps to the sky and performs Flower Of Memories's appeal. They hold each other's hands as they go through the tornado. Each flower opens up a precious memory of Amber. As they reach the top and pose, the memories explode into fireworks; the flowers push away from the memories explosion. They float down. The crowd began to sing. Until the day we meet again, Goodbye goodbye Until the faraway day when we meet again Goodbye goodbye No goodbye, goodbye End They bow. Seconds later. The crowd goes into a huge uproar. Trivia * Bold means English Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Luminous Code Category:Performances Category:Episode 7 Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Kawamoto Lava